Mad Love
by Mr.CuriosityBunny
Summary: Nightmares turn to dreams; indifference turns to passion; scorn turns to yearning. Reality is fickle, and embracing insanity can't be all that unhealthy.


_Hopefully I've become a forgotten author, thus saving me from wild rants about how I have about three other stories that need finishing...but curiosity gets the best of me all the time, and I'm so **curious** about how I'll make this ficclet work for you readers. And that's really all I have to say about this and that._

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to creation of Inuyasha.

_Why are those necessary?  
>Oh, and please don't be alarmed if you become confused, and please don't be angry due to OOCness, because trust me, it all works with the plot eventually...I think.<em>

_Enjoy x)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mad Love<strong>

"Ah, so I see you're finally awake, that's good. We were starting to worry about you, kiddo."

Kagome cringed as the gruffly handsome doctor gently pried her eyes open, one at a time, and shone a light in them. With a satisfied nod he mumbled some medical jargon to the pretty nurse beside him who promptly nodded, flashed a warm smile, and left. She lazily shifted her eyes around the room, taking in the boring white walls and the sound of the heart monitor beside her, beeping at a normal pace. She attempted to move her arms, but found that they were stiff from being in the same position for too long.

"Yeah, you'll get use to that feeling in your arms and legs soon enough," the doctor supplied without looking up from his clipboard. "Don't worry, it should get easier to move around after we get you exercising and stuff."

Kagome squinted up at the doctor's face and let out a relieved sigh when she recognized the unique silver hair and golden eyes. "Inuyasha…" Said doctor glanced up from his clipboard in mild surprise.

"Oh? You remember me?"

Kagome blinked. "Of course I remember you, silly."

Inuyasha smiled warmly, "That's great to hear, Kagome, because last time…" he took in her confused expression and shook his head softly, "Never mind—glad to have you back to the land of the living!"

She gasped, "I was dead?"

Inuyasha faltered. Suppressing a laugh, he reassured her that she had never died, but had been comatose for the better part of a year. "Besides," he began with a friendly smile, "it's impossible to revive someone from the dead. I mean, in some cases the heart can stop beating from one o two seconds, and if immediate action is taken then a person's life could be saved…but other than that, reviving someone from the dead? We're only doctors!"

Kagome nodded obediently, enjoying the sound of his laughter—inwardly; however, she disagreed with him entirely. For some odd reason, she believed that reviving someone from the dead _was_ completely possible, if one had the right tools. She didn't bother to question why she believed this so adamantly.

* * *

><p>At some point in the day—it was probably around noon—the pretty nurse she saw earlier quietly came back in with a tray of food. Kagome, like all hospital patients, grimaced in distain.<p>

"Hospital food for lunch? Sango, that's so cruel of you!"

The nurse, upon hearing her name, started in surprise. Quickly maintaining her composure, she flashed the bed-ridden girl a friendly smile and set down the tray of food at the bedside table. After a moment of hesitation she looked back up at the girl and smiled. "You remember me?"

Kagome, having a sense of _déjà vu_ from earlier, blinked. "Of course I remember you, we're best friends. I've only been out for about a year—that's not _that_ long…"

Sango cringed slightly and refrained from frowning in sadness at the poor girl. A year was an awfully long time to be comatose for. Nevertheless, she mustered up another friendly smile and nodded at the girl, leaning over to help sit her up and fluffing her pillows at the same time. "That's absolutely right, we're best friends. Everyone at the hospital has really missed you, especially Shippo,"

"Shippo!" Kagome clapped her hands gleefully. "I can't wait to see him; I've missed him so much!" A second later, realization dawned on her, "Oh…he's still here…?"

Sango smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry; his condition doesn't seem to be worsening."

"But he isn't getting better either, is he?"

Sango's smile wavered slightly, but it didn't escape her notice.

* * *

><p>"You pervert!"<p>

The resounding slap that echoed outside her room in the hallway was loud enough to get Kagome's attention. Putting down the lengthy book she had been half reading she smiled and excitedly called out into the hallway. Miroku's head appeared suddenly from around the corner of the open door. She watched as a dashing smile spread across his face, and couldn't help but grin even wider.

"I had heard a certain sleeping beauty had finally decided to wake up. Much too soon though—I didn't even get to steal a kiss!" The young doctor pouted jokingly.

"Oh, Miroku, I've missed you!" Kagome threw her arms out wide, gesturing for a hug. Miroku happily complied but obediently kept his hands to himself. "You don't seem so surprised that I remember you…"

He didn't miss a beat.

"Well, naturally! It would be impossible for anyone to forget a charming man of my personality."

Kagome sighed in relief and gave him one last squeeze before letting him go. Miroku stepped back and grinned, "Now who's ready for some aerobics?"

"Aerobics?" Kagome blinked.

"But of course," his eyes twinkled mischievously, "We have to get that beautiful body flexible again. Don't you want to be able to please a man by—"

"Miroku!" She sputtered as her face flushed in embarrassed indignation. Miroku chuckled gleefully.

* * *

><p>And just like that two weeks had come and passed, and Kagome found herself adjusting to the hustle and bustle of the friendly hospital. She had not reacted when she was told that her family had never visited her during the time she was comatose. She had simply smiled and stated that she didn't want them to put their lives in hold, waiting around for her to wake up.<p>

"And besides, they don't have a way to get here." She would always add matter-of-factly, to which the doctors and staff would give her a puzzled look.

She didn't know how long she would have to stay in the hospital—they had said that she was here from an indefinite amount of time—but she didn't mind because it was like a second home to her. Sango was her best friend, Miroku was her gentle—yet perverted—consoler, Shippo was like her son, and Inuyasha was the love of her life.

Kagome sighed hopelessly; just thinking about the doctor made her stomach feel like it was being attacked by thousands of butterflies. She heaved another sigh.

"Something bothering you, kiddo?"

She outwardly cringed at the nickname. "I'm only two years younger than you, you know. And at the age of twenty, I would hardly say I'm a kid!" she huffed.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as h continued to jot down her blood pressure. "Hey, hey, now—you know I didn't mean anything by it. You're like a kid sister to me," he chuckled again when she stuck out her tongue, "see?"

She huffed again and suppressed the urge to strangle the oblivious man. She watched him scribble down some more things on his clipboard as he nodded to himself now and then. "So, Doc, give it to me straight; I can handle it."

He attempted to look serious, but couldn't resist the smirk slowly making its way across his face. Just as he opened his mouth Sango rushed into the room looking uneasy.

"Doctor Taisho, your brother is here…"

And suddenly Inuyasha looked so old and tired as he solemnly nodded and made his way out of the room, not giving Kagome a second glance. Sango hesitated for a moment in the doorway, before finally following him out before Kagome could ask her what was going on. She made to scramble out of the bed and follow them, curiosity getting the best of her, but just as she stood up the room began to spin and her head felt much too heavy. She wanted to panic, to scream out, but she was just too tired to do it. Barely avoiding hitting her head against the bedside table she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Well then, I hope that was a certainly interesting start. I should inform you: chapters will vary in length, and updates will come as they please (believe me, I have no control over them). And nothing will be explained until it makes sense to you-in other words, enjoy the confusing twists and turns as this ficclet grows and progressives, because you certainly won't be getting any hints from me! I don't even know what's going on...<em>

_Can anyone out there guess as to where I snagged the title from? I'll dedicate the next chapter to you especially~_


End file.
